


I met his gaze

by AnnVolh



Series: Diary of an ungrateful child [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnVolh/pseuds/AnnVolh
Summary: Continuation of my series of poems about child abuse.How a girl learned to meet someones eyes
Series: Diary of an ungrateful child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793551
Kudos: 1





	I met his gaze

Once lived a girl  
In monster’s grasp  
She lived in pain  
And once looked up

(I once believed  
In righteous people  
I once believed  
Someone would help

I lost all trust  
In mutual help  
Cause they all saw  
And no one helped

I have to fight  
I have to stay  
The weaklings die  
The strong survive

When I looked up  
I saw his face  
Prepared for pain  
I met his gaze

If I was weak  
I would have died  
I would be killed  
For telling truth

When I looked up  
I saw his face  
He looked surprised  
And met my gaze

If I was weak  
I’d look away  
I’d have cried  
There would be blood 

When I looked up  
I broke myself  
I found my strength  
I met his gaze)

The monster died  
He left the girl  
The girl survived  
To love again

The broken girl  
Had broken gaze  
Never looked up  
She never dared

(If I look up,  
I disrespect  
I will be bad  
I’d never dare)

She once decided  
To be strong  
To look and dare  
And fuck this world

She met their gaze  
She learned her strength  
When they attacked  
She bit them back 

(When I looked up  
I didn’t shake  
I saw them hurt  
And it felt good)

The broken girl  
Was still in ruins  
She held herself  
And she bit back 

But every time  
appeared new crack  
Cause deep inside  
She still believed


End file.
